The invention relates to a circular comb of a combing machine, comprising a base body that is situated in parallel to its rotation axis and that has at least one comb element resting on its outer circumference (circumferential surface), and at least one retaining element that is connected to the comb element and has at least one threaded bore into which, in each case a first end section of a threaded bolt provided with a thread protrudes. The threaded bolt has a middle section that protrudes through a radially oriented opening in the base body, and the threaded bolt is provided with a second end section by which it is supported on an inner support surface of the base body in the area of the particular opening, the cross-sectional area of the second end section extending, at least partially, beyond the cross-sectional area of the particular opening.